Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (May 21, 1996) Part 1
(Later, Dodger, now picking up a red bandana and wearing it, arrives at a broken down barge behind the docks. The dog lives with a bunch of his good friends) * (Inside the barge, a chihuahua is dancing to a Spanish song playing. His name is Tito) * (During his dancing, he bumps into a figure who is sleeping on the couch nearby) * Voice: Tito, stop that racket! I'm trying to watch this show! * (Tito looks at the bulldog named Francis watching what looks like a drama show) * King on TV: There would've been a time for such a word. * (He grins from underneath his teeth) * King on TV: Oh, tomorrow, tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the fashion to dusty death. * (Then, Tito bursts up, blocking his view while looking at it) * Tito: Hey, Frankie, man. Whatcha watching here? Hey, does he get the girl? I mean, what just happened? * (He slaps the chihuahua in annoyance) * Francis: Shut up, you little rodent! * Tito: Hey, man, this stuff is boring, man! C'mon, let's watch some boxing. I wanna see some action! * (He growls frustratedly, trying to hit Tito with one of his paws) * Tito: (chuckles) Hey, Frankie, what really happened? You're getting slow, man! * Francis: (frustratedly) My name is Francis! FRANCIS!! Not "Frank", not "Frankie"...Francis! * Tito: (smirks) No joking, man! Hey, well, what did you bring in today, Francis? * Francis: It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak! * Voice: Look what I had! * (Up comes a Grey Dane named Einstein holding a broken tennis racket) * Francis: (sarcastically) Oh, good show, Einstein. Now all we need is the court and net. * Einstein: You think this place is big enough? * Tito: Hey, c'mon. What we need is some good quality stuff, man. Check it out! * (Einstein looks as the chihuahua takes out a shredded wallet, though neither Rita or Francis are impressed) * Francis: Yes...shredded leather.... * Tito: (frustratedly) Shredded what?! Whatcha speaking about, man? That's a primo wallet, man! * Francis: Rubbish, you mean. * Tito: (yelling) ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT, FRANKIE, MAN! YOU INSULTED MY PRIDE!! THAT MEANS DEATH!!! * Francis: (frustrated mark) Behold, the runt of the litter. * Voice: Cut that out, you two! * (Tito stops and turns to notice a familiar animal. She is a slender Saluki with both brown hair and ears, tan fur, a black nose and blue eyelids with blue eye shadow. Her name is Rita. She looks at the stuff they bring and in the box, Rita sighs) * Rita: Fagin's not gonna be too happy about this. (to Francis) Well, Francis, you have the food, right? * Francis: (eavesdrops) Well, no. I... * (The others moan) * Rita: Frankie...it was your turn to get the food today! * Tito: It's newspaper burritos again! * Voice: Hey, whoa, whoa! Cool it, Dodger fans. * (They turn and see Dodger at the doorway with the hot dogs) * Dodger: I'd like to introduce you to; your dinner! Hot dogs a la carte! * (He throws the hot dogs in front of the others as the others cheer and run forward) * Tito: Hot dogs! Alright, Dodger, man! * (The group begin to eat as Francis smirks) * Francis: You mean our preeminent benefactor. * Einstein: Yes. And you're alright, as well. * Rita: Well, how'd you do it this time, Dodger baby? * Dodger: Let me warn you, Rita. It was hard. Only I could have done it. * Tito: Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there?! * (As he explains, unknown to him, Oliver appears up above a plank near the roof, listening) * Dodger: Picture the city; eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling, the traffic roaring, the hot dogs are sizzling....... * Einstein: I love a story with food in it. * Dodger: Enter Dodger, one bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community-minded. But he's not the only one out there. Enter the opposition. * (Rita just rolls her eyes as he continues) * Dodger: A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster. * (Einstein gulps in fear, while Francis just watches and Tito chuckles) * Dodger: With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives...all of them hungered! * (As the kitten continues listening, he is unaware that the plank is beginning to break while down on the floor, everyone keeps listening, believe it or not, as Dodger continues) * Dodger: He comes to me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come. Suddenly...